


just wanna stay in bed all day

by georgiehensley



Category: Broadway RPF, Jersey Boys RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Tony Awards 2017, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: the alarm goes off at promptly eight o’clock, and when erich moves to turn it off, he finds himself pinned down by a heavy weight atop his chest.or, the one where andrew really doesn't want to get out of bed.





	just wanna stay in bed all day

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hi, hello, i am back with more jersey boys trash-shipping (as i may call it from now on, bc i can't not ship jb alum together, apparently) fic. this one is all due to how adorable erich and andrew were in their interview on the red carpet last night - i got a lot of 'fun gay friends who lowkey flirt with each other' vibes from it, honestly. so i wrote some fic.
> 
> also consider this a response to andrew once again losing the tony. i'm sure he's just as bitter about it as we all are.

the alarm goes off at promptly eight o’clock, and when erich moves to turn it off, he finds himself pinned down by a heavy weight atop his chest. he can only laugh and fondly shake his head at the sight, pushing back the covers only to find a messy head of brown hair, which he finds himself unable to resist running his fingers through.

“turn it off,” his bed companion whines, grabbing the covers again to pull over his head to shut out the loud noise. again, erich laughs at the adorable sight, choosing to reach back with his left arm rather than turning over and using his right to tap the snooze button, buying him a few extra moments of peace and quiet.

once that's done, he flips the covers back off, smiling while his partner groans.

“it's too early to be productive,” he complains.

“we have to get up at some point.”

“nuh-uh. lazy sunday.”

“it's monday.”

“... shit.”

erich giggles, again carding his fingers through the other man’s hair, to which he finally picks his head up, blearily blinking up at erich.

“can we please just stay in bed today?” he asks, pouting exaggeratedly whilevbatting his eyelashes.

“wish i could,” erich says. “but we've got things to do.” he pecks andrew quickly on the forehead before miraculously sliding out from under him, reaching over to shut his alarm before heading towards the bathroom.

“what's the point of getting out of bed if you don't have a tony in your name?” andrew says, turning onto his back and spreading out on the bedspread. erich catches sight of this as he steps into the bathroom, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's overdramatic-ness.

“i don't have one either!” he calls back as the door fall shut behind him.

“at least you're on a hit network tv show!”

“hey, the chris gig is yours if you want it,” erich says, popping his head out for just a moment. andrew huffs out a laugh.

“why play your tv boyfriend when i already have you?” he says. erich smiles.

“so would you say i'm better than a tony?” he asks. andrew sighs.

“yeah, sure, you're better than a tony,” he says, before a small smile of his own starts to appear on his face. “you're better than any piece of metal anyone can give me.” again, erich smiles, even blushing slightly.

“i will say, you do at least deserve a tony for keeping a straight face while having a boner on national tv.” he says quickly before disappearing back into the bathroom.

“it was an accident!”


End file.
